Lifeline is fleeting
by blueberryblueberry
Summary: Heimdall's life essence is fading and he recalls the life he spent until he meets the youngest son of Odin, floating lifelessly in the darkness of space. This story follows after Thanos visits the ship full of Asgardian refugees. (I forgot to mention that this is a ONE-SHOT)


The explosion threw the bodies into different directions, Asgardian carcasses populated a part of space. Heimdall was one of those.

The stab was fatal, and the wound could not be weaved by his natural healing rate. Asgardians are strong, and they live for thousands of years. Heimdall lived longer and he was there during King Bor's rule, the passing of his mantle to King Odin, the secrets he kept of the massacre Hela led, the ties entwined with the nine realms, the destruction of Asgard, and now, the death of the youngest son of Odin.

He floated, without gravity, without air. Their bodies were different and they need not air in space to maintain their life. He just floated, relaxed, waiting for the last essence of his life to fade and follow his King and Queen to Valhalla. He could feel it draining away, his gifted eyes were unable to see far ahead now, not much power was left.

And he noticed, his Asgardian brothers and sisters, who fought like warriors, floated right next to him. He knows that none of them have any life left, their bodies now empty of it. How he wished to bid them a proper goodbye in the river of Asgard, to return as stars.

He wanted to close his eyes now, he was ready to give back his life, until a different cold breeze touched his skin. He found Loki nearby. He felt pity at the poor child. The trickster was slowly returning to his ancestral form, aesir fading away. His neck was crooked and his eyes were still open. Heimdall just want to reach him out and close it for him, even if touching his skin meant his hand freezing.

He reached out, ever so slow, he will not regret touching a Jotun's skin now that he'll eventually die, so what if he lose his hand because of frostbite. As those slow seconds passed, he remembered observing the battle between the Asgardians and the Jotuns, and he saw Odin rescue him, still an infant, weak, defensless, abandoned, and easily harmed. Loki was different from the Jotuns he know, his built was smaller, and he knew that as he watched him grow up with Thor.

It feels like being a second parent to those two. He saw them playing around like true brothers, he saw them spar like true warriors, and saw them mingle with the King and Queen like a true family. He regretted not preventing Loki's action because of his jealousy towards the throne, he was stuck as gatekeeper, yet he let Loki return to Jotunheim and he found out.

His fingers were only inches away from Loki's open eyes. Then he felt it, see it, Loki's life essence was still there, the same as Heimdall, he is barely alive and soon would fade away. Heimdall retracted his arm, it would be rude knowing he was still there. Loki's healing rate is on war with his depleting seidr and broken bones, now with his Jotun form taking over, he might have a chance to actually be healed, but what of his essence of life?

"Loki, dear child. " Heimdall spoke but no sound came out, they were in space but still he tried. "I watched you grow from an infant. Remember you came to me at the Bifrost when you're alone? You were still innocent, not a strand of malice. Why did you let jealousy and fear overcome you, it had made me sad. "

Heimdall reached out again, this time he touched Loki's forehead, already blue as his Jotun skin exposed itself. The cold seeped painfully towards Heimdall's fingers, he saw Loki's eyes swirling in red ink, his Jotun form taking over.

"Child."

Heimdall paused, feeling his energy draining out.

"I will give you my remaining magic. It will help fasten your healing. "

Heimdall's energy flowed through his fingers to Loki.

"I can't allow you to leave this world yet, you succeeded two times to escape death, and you shall do it again. Help your brother, that's the punishment I'm giving you. "

"And here I shall give you my remaining life essence."

Heimdall's fingers closed, slowly closing Loki's eyes as his arm returned to him, and he stopped entirely, unmoving like the other Asgardian bodies.

And a drop of tear hovered near Loki's eyes.

 **AN: Oooooh this is still depressing, I know, and I have now accepted the fact that Loki is dead in Infinity War. The only problem is that I somehow fell inlove with the cast of the original avengers plus Loki. So to hear their contracts are expiring in Avengers 4, it made me feel so sad and I will definitely miss them. I started watching them when I was still in Highschool and now I've just graduated from college. Ugh this is so frustrating, I don't think I could watch a different actor play their roles. Avengers 4 isn't out yet and I'm already going to miss them.** **Anyway back to my fanfic, so how'd you like it? Is the grammar okay? Is it wierd? English isn't my first language. So I don't really remember how old Heimdall is, but I think he is older than Odin(?). His power is a mystery to me since I only watched the movies, and I assume he has the same healing rate as Thor. And what I'm fond of Heimdall is that he's one of those that witness Thor and Loki grow up and considering Thor's likeness towards Heimdall, Loki might have his own experiences. Thanks for reading**.


End file.
